The Theft Before Christmas
by Dual
Summary: Twas the theft before Christmas, and all through the museum not a creature was stirring, except for Dark Mousy...


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own D.N.Angel, it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki

_Tonight at 8:00 I will steal the "Sapphire Sage"_

_-Dark_

Police officers won't be getting a break this evening as they guard the Lagalith Art Museum against the Phantom Thief… The screen changed to show security already swarming the museum.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!" Emiko Niwa entered the room to see Daisuke watching the TV in annoyance.

"Oh, hadn't I mentioned tonight's job to you?" Daisuke slumped into the couch. Well, it wouldn't be too bad, except that he'd left his shopping for two particular people off until the last minute. He looked up to see that his mom had left, with a deep sigh he leaped up and headed for the door.

"And just where are you going?" Daisuke whirled around to see his dad.

"Umm, I need to run some errands…" Kosuke studied his son.

"Just make sure you're back soon."

"I will!" Daisuke started out the door.

"Oh, I'd suggest the shop at the corner of Fifth and Main." Daisuke turned.

"Ah, thanks….eh?" Kosuke had already gone back.

_"HEY! Shouldn't we get going?"_ Dark's voice snapped Daisuke back to the problem at hand.

"Right, corner of Fifth and Main."

* * *

-half an hour later- 

"Wow, Dad's suggestion was perfect! I gotta remember that store." Daisuke clutched the bag containing his purchases as he ran home. "Aw man, it's almost seven, Mom's gonna kill me!"

"You're certainly in a hurry." Daisuke skidded to a halt.

"H-Hiwatari, hey." Satoshi noticed the bag.

"Shopping? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere soon?" Daisuke froze.

"Uh, right…" Satoshi began walking away, he muttered.

"The statue, it doesn't belong to the Hikari family." Daisuke blinked.

"Wha?" Still walking, Satoshi waved back to him.

"I said, have a merry Christmas."

* * *

Daisuke shook his head. 

"No way." Emiko frowned.

"You're wearing it, and that's final."

"But I don't…" Emiko pulled out a picture of Riku.

* * *

"I can't believe you went along with her." Daisuke whined. 

_"Give it a rest, 'tis the season, after all."_ Dark grumbled; flying toward the museum dressed in a Santa costume, a sour look on his face. _"Almost there…"_ He landed on the roof of the building next to the museum. _"Alright Wiz, your turn."_

"Kyuu…" Wiz took on the appearance of Dark in his more normal garb -all black- and jumped to the ground near some of the cops.

"There he is!"

"Get him!" Wiz started running, the chase was on… no one noticed the purple-haired Santa slip in the building.

Dark reached the statue without the slightest problem.

_"Well, this was dull. Anytime you want to lose them now Wiz, let's get going!"

* * *

_

Dark landed near the Harada's house, he pulled a small package out from under his jacket.

_"Well Daisuke, ready to make your delivery?"_

"Uhmm… just… put it in the mailbox… that's fine." Dark rolled his eyes.

_"Whatever."_ He stuck it in the mailbox, and headed on to the Niwa's.

* * *

Dark found himself scooped into a big hug when he opened the door. 

"That has to be a record time! I'm so proud of you!"

_"Can't…..breathe……."_ Emiko released him.

"Haven't changed back yet?" Dark frowned.

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Daisuke, swallowed by the Santa costume, pulled off the hat and smiled weakly.

"The costume… wasn't so bad I guess." Emiko threw her arms in the air.

"Success!" Daisuke poked his head in the kitchen, where his grandfather and dad where seated.

"Hey Dad, thanks." Kosuke looked up from his newspaper.

"Find what you were looking for?" Daisuke nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

_"Next time, don't leave off shopping till the last minute for your mother at least."_ Dark teased, Daisuke busily wrapped the present he'd bought earlier that day. 

"She's hard to shop for!" He stuck a bow on top. "There, I sure hope she likes it."

_"And the other?"_

"Yeah, her too." Daisuke stood, present in hand.

* * *

-Christmas Morning- 

"Hey Riku! You awake yet?" Riku forced herself out from under her covers and over to the door.

"Yeah Mom, what is it?"

"You got something in the mail."


End file.
